What Should Have Happened in Episode 10
by goldenfiligree
Summary: Raul Creed reminds Daedalus Yumeno that he's the boss. Based off a certain scene in episode 10. Cuz I can't *POSSIBLY* be the only onw who felt the gay vibe in that scene.


He shoved the young doctor against the capsule containing Monad Proxy's corpse. "Remember, I can take your toy away from you if you don't follow my command," He warned Daedalus again. The way that Raul pulled at his hair made Daedalus feel like a wife about to get beat. Raul twisted his arm tighter behind him and Daedalus waited for the popping sound that would tell him that his shoulder had been dislocated, but it never came.

Raul just held his arm there for a few minutes, holding his breath silently. As the need for more air arose, he let go of Daedalus' arm and turned him so they were face to face. Fear was all too present in they younger man's expression as tears started to well in his eyes. Raul's fierce grip was still on the Daedalus' dark locks when he pulled them together. "You will give me whatever I ask for, no matter what. Or I _will_ take her away from you. "

Daedalus could feel the heat of Raul's breath along the ridges of his ear, which sent shivers throughout his body. He closed his eyes and shrank into the wall, trying his damnedest to place some distance between him and the director. This, however, wasn't working and Raul closed the distance between their bodies. "Don't think you can escape me, Daedalus Yumeno. I am everywhere."

There was a tightening in the older man's groin. His muscles started to tense even more when Daedalus' lower lip started to tremble. His hair felt like silk in Raul's hands. It was one moment, one urge.

Raul's mouth closed in on Daedalus' with force. When Daedalus denied him entry, fierce fingers pressed against the hinges of his jaw. Daedalus opened his but turned his head. He didn't want anything to taint what he was saving fro Re-L, even if she _had_ gone off with that vile Vincent Law. He felt Raul's stiff member pushing up against his leg and knew that there was no way he could get out of this.

His chest was tight and his heartbeat erratic. There was no way he could fight off Raul Creed. His AutoReivs weren't there, they were the only two left in the lab. No one could hear them.

"Daedalus, the scent of fear is all over you." He couldn't move. What was there to say? He felt the director's strong hands jerk at the wait of his trousers. A light mew whimper cam from Daedalus, but that didn't stop Raul. He grabbed the young man firmly and began to tease the head of his cock.

As much as Daedalus wanted to refuse the touch, the soft skin of his palm brought the boy to a hardened pleasure. Raul crouched and pressed the tip to his lips. The reaction coming from Daedalus was better than Raul had expected. A string of precum came dribbling out onto his and he swallowed it with a practiced ease. Raul's fingers made a ring at the base of the cock and squeezed as his left hand grabbed the crisp white lapel of Daedalus' doctors coat.

A small moan escaped from Daedalus' lips and immediately he regretted it. An awkward, sadistic smile crept onto Raul's face as he rubbed Daedalus' dick with his nose. "My you get excited easily, doctor." His lips trailed the shaft of the doctor's penis til he reached his scrotum. Raul began to suck on the sac lightly, careful not to touch the young man's balls too much. As he did this his hands traveled the length of Daedalus' legs, upwards to his round bottom and over to his dark crevice. He touched the exit hole with his finger lightly, only wanting to tease him a bit. When he reacted with a shudder, Raul drew back. His mouth left the young testicles and slipped over to the back to lightly lube the entrance.

Spittle fell back onto his chin as spread Daedalus' cheeks apart. There wasn't enough room at the angle of attack, so Raul got to his feet and slammed the doctor into the glass control panel of the room. The boy hissed as the cool metal of casing made contact with his thighs. Raul spit on his ringers and swiftly shoved two inside the young man without warning. Daedalus let out a cry of pain. Tears streaked his cheeks as Raul pumped slowly into him.

"Are you enjoying yourself doctor?" Raul asked when Daedalus' mewls ceased.

The boy's face was red with embarrassment as he turned to face Raul, whose fingers were still lodged in the boy's anus. He moved them independently of each other and Daedalus squirmed. A smile came across Raul's lips and his left hand worked at his penis.

It was harder for Daedalus to suck in air. His legs were shaky, skin clammy. He felt like he needed to go to the bathroom, lie down, or vomit, but he could do none of those things. He huffed a few breaths and his whole body started to spasm as Raul's fingers stroked the hidden sweet spot. Raul's tempo with his left hand quickened and Daedalus was on the brink of coming, but before Daedalus could have his release, Raul pulled off the boy's body and stumbled back. Daedalus felt something wet spurt onto the back of his legs. He was dazed and confused by what had happened. The tightening in his groin was still there, but Raul wouldn't touch him. Daedalus looked over at the man. There was a stain in the front of his trousers that would have been miss had Raul straightened his jacket out sooner. The younger man's eyes were still watering and his ass held pain that he hadn't felt before. His balls felt as though they would explode.

"Just remember, Daedalus Yumeno: you must do what I say."


End file.
